1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a surf leash for a bodyboard, more particularly, a flexible, turret shaped surf leash guide sleeve housing which can be rotatably adjusted to resiliently project a surf leash from an anchor plug in a desired direction.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the sport of surfing, leashes are used to prevent a long swim to retrieve a board or floatation device. Common bodyboard leash designs utilize a nylon string, or cord to tie the surf leash to an anchor plug. The desired free movement and versatility of the string subsequently results in occasional entanglements and complications. The surf leash is allowed to end up in an awkward position on the board or wrapped around a persons arm or leg. The results of an awkwardly positioned leash can be lost time, complications, frustration, and energy.
For a bodyboarder to place or position a surf leash in a safe, comfortable, or just an acceptable position during a critical moment requires a certain degree of skill, experience and concentration, as well as energy to correct an inconvenience or complication of a given situation. These distractions or complications result in the majority of bodyboarders choosing not to use a surf leash unless surf conditions demand it or if desired for practicing new tricks and maneuvers.
Attempts to ease the burden of using a surf leash have been made including a coiled leash, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,785 of Ian Tugwood filed Oct. 30, 1984, and a flat top anchor plug, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,483 of Robert Nealy, filed Dec. 10, 1991. Although both are excellent improvements, being tied together with a string leaves a rogue connection between the two. A coiled leash nearly eliminates entanglements, however, being coiled it presents a larger obstacle when it gets in the way. A more recent coiled leash design is U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,220 of Mike Stewart filed Jun. 28, 1994, wherein the coil loops are stacked perpendicular to the surface of the board. This again is an excellent modification, however, it still leaves room for many innovations for surf leash systems. The nylon string or cord used to attach the end of a leash to an anchor plug is relatively inexpensive, as well as the most logical method to use, however, it lacks character and promotes occasional complications. It is an area due for innovations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the performance of leash systems by providing a flexible, turret shaped surf leash guide sleeve housing member which is rotatably mounted with a bodyboard anchor plug.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a resiliently flexible directing character for passively projecting a surf leash from an anchor plug in a desired direction from an otherwise rogue connection.
It is yet another object of the present invention to conveniently direct a surf leash from a board in a rotatably adjustable direction, so a person is free to paddle or ride a wave with fewer complications and entanglements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flexible and resilient, ergonomically designed turret styled structure to either enclose or partially enclose the connection of a surf leash to an anchor plug, to help prevent impact injuries from the hard plastic components of both.
An additional object of the present invention is the advantage of confidence in knowing how the leash is positioned, especially during time compressed situations in rough ocean surf conditions.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a flexible turret styled structure having a through-hole passage to guide and house a surf leash from a rotatable base. The turret shaped surf leash guide sleeve housing loosely conforms to the components of a surf leash connected to an anchor plug and its flexibility allows normal hemispherical movement of the surf leash while resiliently returning to a desired position. Incorporating the invented guide sleeve into the method of attaching a surf leash to a bodyboard introduces a member to the surf leash system that guides the surf leash from the anchor plug with resilience in a desired direction.
An optional spacer washer, or washers, may be installed to prevent the guide sleeve from being held in one direction when the anchor plug is tightened. If so desired, and installed, the optional spacer washers will reduce rotational friction allowing rotational movement of the installed guide sleeve. In a preferred embodiment, the end of a surf leash and an anchor plug are ergonomically enclosed in a housing designed to reduce entanglements and inconvenience with the surf leash.